Переступая черту
by PoisonLida
Summary: Софи не хотела отношений. Не хотела извращений.


**_Yeah, I can't translate it. It's not my fault.  
>Yeah, I don't care about it.<br>Yeah, I don't like this pairing.  
>Yeah, I don't own Huntik.<em>**

* * *

><p>Софи думала, что первый раз — это больно. Что это обязательно кровь, мучения и совсем не удовольствие, лишь насилие и имитация страстных чувств. Начитавшись умных и полезных книжек, принцесса давно убитой династии долго не могла прийти в себя и завести с кем-то отношения. Все наперебой говорили, что любовь — это обязательно поцелуй в первый день знакомства, много льстивых и лживых слов, чтобы подбодрить своего спутника по жизни на две недели, а потом изменять со случайным парнем или девушкой, подарки от ста евро и секс. Последний пункт даже не обсуждался. Вы встречаетесь с парнем уже три года, а ты всё ещё девственница? Непорядок, не любовь это у вас, а всего лишь сострадание и дружба! Надо срочно исправлять.<p>

_Софи не хотела отношений._

Не хотела извращений.

Она была слишком приличной для этого: тихая отличница, немного гордая и заносчивая, но зато умная и смелая. Закрытый топ с армвормерами, мини-юбка и полосатые чулки с кедами дополняли этот образ, придавали ему дерзости. Но Софи всё ещё была далека от парней. Да, ей нравился Данте Вейл, самый главный в Хантике, но стоило ей подумать, что он однажды протянет ей руку и предложит познакомиться, как живот скручивало от дикой боли и тревоги.

_Софи не хотела отношений._

Не хотела извращений.

Когда все остальные барышни занимались маникюром-педикюром, ярко красились и уходили в клуб, девушка сидела в своей огромной библиотеке и читала книги запоями в ярком свете ламп. ЛеБланш был только рад за неё, как отец и наставник, ведь девочка не шляется по подозрительным местам, а находится под пристальным присмотром, не ложится в постель к незнакомым парням по причине алкогольного дурмана, а тихо спит в своей уютной кровати, укрытая лёгким (или тёплым, в зависимости от времени года) одеялом. И снились ей такие же сны — иногда яркие, надолго отпечатывающиеся в памяти, счастливые, полные любви и добра, а иногда мрачные, холодные, заставляющие прижимать подушку ко рту, чтобы не закричать. Но Софи молчала. Не хотела рассказывать о своих видениях. Ведь это только её воображение. Не больше.

В то время, как остальные девушки в школе, сидя группками по пять-шесть человек в столовой колледжа, обсуждали парней и заедали разговоры гамбургерами и пиццей, Кастервилл скромно сидела одна, в уголочке, около окна, и жевала салат из лука, рукколы и помидоров. Ведь это было полезно, стимулировало работу организма и пищевого процесса. Пока все остальные девушки кокетничали с мимо проходящими популярными «красавчиками», которые не вызывали в Софи ничего, кроме отвращения, она писала новый конспект по религиозной истории других стран. Интересный предмет. Не то что мимо проходящие извращенцы, которые при малейшей попытке хотели ущипнуть её за мягкое место и приподнять за подбородок.

Софи была красивой: светло-русые волосы до попы, стройная талия, длинные ноги и руки и женственные округлые бёдра и грудь. Можно сказать, идеал. Лицо с пухлыми губами и выразительными изумрудными глазами. Аристократический профиль, гордая осанка. Вот она — отличница и умница-красавица одной из самых престижных высших школ в Венеции. Её родители были бы довольны воспитанием своей дочери, ведь её фотография висела ежегодно на стенде с названием «мы гордимся ими». Она всегда была на первом месте. Полная перфекционистка.

Но Софи не любила соперниц. Вспомнить бы Залию... Поначалу ей хотелось её удушить. Позже, несколько недель спустя, сжечь заживо. Ещё позже, когда их отношения совсем испортились, скинуть с огромной высоты в лаву. А потом, когда Софи стала понимать, что начинает считать Лока немного больше, чем другом, хотелось спросить, больно ли в первый раз и что надо делать, когда кого-то любишь. Да, Залия не говорила, что у неё были с кем-то отношения, но Кастервилл буквально на уровне интуиции чувствовала, что её "коллега" об этом знает намного лучше, чем все думают, и может рассказать, даже не пошутив на эту тему. Почему-то ей казалось, что она поддержит студентку, даже не пикнув. Почему-то ей казалось, что Залия давным-давно не девственница.

И когда она предала команду и ушла, Софи, стыдясь своих мыслей, жалела, что не успела спросить об этом. Уж больно хотелось.

А тем временем отношения с Локом становились всё лучше. Она вела с ним себя более свободно, любила пошутить, да и вести серьёзный разговор тоже стало легче. Тяга к Данте у неё пропала. Наоборот, она хотела бы, чтобы Залия была с ним. Они были бы идеальной парой.

Софи не знала, что Залия была уже в «идеальной паре».

Она не знала, что за длинными рукавами девушка прячет следы минутной слабости.

Она была сильной и довольно мудрой, но было происшествие, заставившее её искать утешение в злых делах. Так она мстила этому жестокому и грязному миру, утонувшему в разврате. Но она была и слабой.

Софи не знала, что худоба девушки — это от сильных стрессов и убитых нервов, а не от диет.

Софи не знала, что у девушки не было менструаций и возможности рожать. Это, с одной стороны, неплохо, а с другой — лучше не вспоминать, из-за чего это произошло.

Софи не знала, что девушка прятала в своей маленькой сумочке, прикреплённой к ноге, упаковку с успокоительными.

Но Софи знала точно: Залия не откажет ей в этом интимном вопросе.

Чёрт его знает, почему.

Софи была умницей, несмотря на нагрузку в Хантике, она успевала учиться и получать хорошие оценки. А ещё и помогать Локу, иногда давать ему списывать на уроке и контрольных. Это был единственный способ удержать его в высшей школе. В противном случае его бы просто исключили.

Все ванильные и романтичные книги описывали любовь как жуткое волнение и стеснение перед любимым человеком, нежелание и боязнь признаться.

Софи всё ещё не хотела отношений.

Не хотела извращений.

Но когда она в порыве бросилась на шею Локу и обняла его на глазах Данте и этой девушки-язвы, Залия лишь мягко ей улыбнулась после этой сцены, словно бы говоря «не волнуйся, и такое бывает». Сказать честно, Кастервилл была в недоумении и удивлении, балансирующего на грани шока. Она ожидала как минимум подколок и саркастических шуток. Но Мун молчала, что было очень странно. Она ничего не сказала ни в тот момент, ни после. Софи не услышала ни единой подколки на эту тему.

Она не видела, как маленькая слеза скатилась по щеке девушки.

А потом Кастервилл опять стала обнимать Лока, но уже без тени смущения. Словно подпитывалась этими объятиями, получала от них энергию и ходила дальше весь день с радостной улыбкой.

И признание в любви Софи запомнила. В тот момент ей показалось, что мир перевернулся, изменился. Хотелось танцевать и петь, эмоции зашкаливали.

Долгожданный разговор с Залией состоялся намного позже, когда пара уже устоялась, и даже был первый поцелуй. Девушки тогда сидели вдвоём в комнате принцессы, Кастервилл на мягкой кровати, сжав пальцами от волнения одеяло и опустив голову вниз, чувствуя, как щёки пылают от смущения, а её подруга (да, они даже подружились, чем вызывали смех у парней) — напротив, на стуле, положив ногу на ногу. Сначала вроде бы было спокойно, но потом тревога дикой болью скрутила живот. Было стыдно, а всё же необходимые факты девушка получила. Как и ожидалось, Залия не смеялась, даже ни разу не улыбнулась издевательски. Она посоветовала ей не торопиться и тысячу раз подумать. Но если любишь, то ничего страшного в этом нет. Просто нужно быть уверенной в человеке.

В памяти ясно отпечатался один эпизод.

* * *

><p><em>— Залия... — Кастервилл замялась, хотя любопытство так и распирало её. Оставался всего последний вопрос.<em>

— Что-то ещё? — Пальцы сжаты в кулак. И почему сердце так сильно стучит в груди? Это же не страшно, это типичные интерес и вопросы, ответы на которые могла дать только не стесняющаяся и опытная девушка, готовая рассказать всё.

Такая, как Залия.

— А каково это? — Фраза смешалась с воздухом, выдохом. Голос звучал очень тихо, буквально шёпот.

Синеволосая усмехнулась.

И откинулась на спинку стула.

— Это прекрасно.

* * *

><p>Это надолго осталось у принцессы в голове.<p>

Когда это произошло, Софи управляли эмоции, желание, но точно не мозги. Нет, она точно ни о чём не жалела, да и ЛеБланш доверял Локу, но поначалу страх всё же был.

А потом разум заволокло пеленой, в голове не было ничего, кроме тумана. Словно кто-то надел плёнку на глаза.

Софи думала, что первый раз — это больно.

Но если бы это было бы путём в Рай, она хотела бы умереть прямо сейчас.


End file.
